New
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mae was acting weird. Usually she would have wolfed her food down the second it showed up.


**Title:** New  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Night In The Woods  
 **Setting:** Clik Clak Diner  
 **Pairing:** Bea Santello/Mae Borowski  
 **Characters:** Bea Santello, Mae Borowski  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 674  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Lesbian, Femslash, Yuri, Established Relationship, Mental Health, Medication  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Mae was acting weird. Usually she would have wolfed her food down the second it showed up.

 **AN:** Was feeling a bit hungover from my own medication and decided to write this. I haven't been feeling right for days, and boy can I relate to Mae on too many levels.

 **New** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Mae? You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?" For a moment, Bea sounded legitimately worried. For Mae Borowski not to want to eat everything in front of her was almost unheard of. Half the time, she'd try to steal Gregg's food, too. Of course, it was just the girls today.

Looking out the window of the diner, Mae sighed a little, absently drawing a fry to her lips and taking a bite, if only to appease her girlfriend. It tasted like ash in her dry mouth, and she was glad it was gone once she'd forced it down her throat.

"It has been touched." She said, unenthusiastically lifting her arms to try and seem normal. There was something wrong, however, and Bea Santello was not the type to enjoy being lied to.

"Cut the crap, Mae. What's wrong?" A slant to her eyes and the order in her tone, Bea leaned forward on the diner table to get a better view of her smaller lover.

"Nothing!" But the more Bea slanted her eyes, the more she broke down. Taking another fry, she dropped it back into the basket and reached for her Lime Fiasco. Sipping on it, she relished in the chilled soda without ice.

"Stop stalling." It seemed the slightly younger woman was getting frustrated.

"O-okay, okay! Geez. So, um… I got started on some new medication, and I took them last night before bed… Knocked me out like a truck hit me." She didn't even remember her dreams. "I woke up feeling weird… Like my skin isn't actually attached to my meat. It's just floating a little above it. My legs feel weird, tingly, like the opposite of being asleep. And my limbs are heavy, my head is heavy, and everything feels… New."

"New?"

"Like… Do you ever wake up and have that feeling in your hands that like… They feel like new hands? They don't feel like you've ever used them before." Mae felt stupid just saying this, and she ducked her head while staring down at her meal. Another fry found its way past her lips and she felt sick.

"I… I guess that's one way to describe it. When you've slept really good and you just feel brand new to every sensation?" Bea questioned, head tipping.

"Yes! Yes, exactly!" Mae perked, only to hold her stomach seconds later, closing her eyes. "But… I don't know. It just feels like everything is awake, and everything is new. I don't want to eat, nothing tastes right. And I've been chugging water all day and my mouth is still dry."

"Well, we'll pick you up some of that dry mouth mouthwash when we leave." Bea offered, head tipping a little to the side, "And I'll take you home and we can cuddle and put in a movie."

"Can we read, instead? I like hearing you read those old scary stories my grandad gave me." The soft, almost sullen tone to the younger woman's voice made Bea's eyes soften and she smiled softly.

"Sure, we can read instead, Mayday." Voice just as soft, she reached over the table and held the other's hand lightly in her own. "I think I still have some of the ones you left over."

"Thanks, Beebee." Finally, a little smile appeared on the worn out cat's face, and she thunked her head against the window. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I'll get us some to go boxes." Flagging down the waitress, she managed to get two boxes and ordered some dessert to go. Once it was all packed up and ready, she stood and took Mae's hand once more, leading her back out to the street. "Let's get you home before you pass out on me."

"I haven't done it, yet." The smaller argued sleepily, eyelids hanging heavy over her red eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to see it happen." There was a silent _I love you_ in there, and it was, surprisingly, not lost on Mae.

"I love you, too, Bea."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** And there we have another sweet little one-shot for these two! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did the other one!


End file.
